


Fim do amor e ódio.

by Kawaii_doppio



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Face Slapping, Hardcore, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Slapping, Talking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_doppio/pseuds/Kawaii_doppio
Summary: Um Garoto precisa lidar com a sua relação com uma jovem mulher que quer apenas sexo, já ele, pretende ir além.





	1. Chapter 1

17 de setembro, 2019

David, 15 anos, cursando o primeiro ano do ensino médio, está a caminho de seu primeiro encontro com uma garota que ele conheceu a 2 dias atrás, seu nome é Heder ( se pronuncia Reder), eles se conheceram por acaso em uma sala de aplicação da prova da UERJ, ela foi falar com ele após os dois terminarem a prova, e o convidou para ir em sua casa jantar para de conhecer melhor.

Ao chegar no local marcado, David se encontra em frente a uma linda casa com tintura marrom escuro nos muros do lado de fora, ao entrar vê a sua nova amiga lhe esperando com um lingerie vermelho, e um vestido transparente por cima

\- Boa noite David.

Ele se encontra totalmente paralisado diante dela. Seu coração bate forte, e sua ereção não é difícil de perceber.  
Heder levanta o pé e passa em seu pênis

\- Vai ficar me encarando a noite inteira ou você quer entrar e jantar comigo?

David sem dizer uma única palavra, apenas tremendo um pouco, entra na casa de Heder, percebe que a mesa do jantar não está arrumada.

\- No...nos..nós não ía..íamos jantar?...

\- Eu vou, você é minha janta.

Heder de uma forma agressiva empurra David no sofá, mas ele não resiste, apenas deixou ela fazer o que tem em mente. Heder começa a beijar os lábios de David, mas pelo que ela percebe, beijar David é a mesma coisa que beijar uma almofada, David não demonstra reação alguma ao seu beijo, parecendo que ele não tem intenções alguma de estar ali, porém sua ereção diz ao contrário. Heder começa a arranhar o peito de David, um peitoral bem definido, de um verdadeiro atleta de natação. Ao mesmo tempo sua mão esquerda começa a descer para as calças de David, ao Heder encostar sua mão gelada na cabeça do pênis de David, ele não se segura e solta um fino gemido. Heder parece estar mais excitada ainda.

\- Oque foi isso? Sua puta  
David não consegue falar nada, apenas fragmentos de palavras que seu cérebro pensa, mas que não sai pela sua boca.  
\- Ah...ahh.. isso... isso é... muito bom.  
David da um beijo em Heder, um beijo quente já que David começou a se soltar um pouco, enquanto o peito de David estava quase esfolado, Heder abaixa as calças de David, e pede para ele tirar a camisa, David obedece. Heder tira o seu vestido, mas continua com sua lingerie, com a parte de baixo encharcada com seu delicioso suco. Heder da um beijo fofo em David, que solta outro gemido.

-Es..espera, eu... posso fazer isso em você primeiro?  
Heder não esperava isso dele, nenhum homem ou mulher com quem ela já teve uma relação sexual pediu para ela parar de fazer oral e trocar de papéis. Mas Heder gostou da atitude de David. Heder então manda David se ajoelhar no chão para ele a chupa-la, ele obedientemente se ajoelha na em frente ao sofá onde Heder se encontra seminua e com suas pernas abertas. David então chega sua boca um pouco mais perto da calcinha vermelha, e já muito encharcada, ele tira lentamente a peça roupa enquanto olha fixamente para os olhos castanhos de sua nova amiga. Ao retirar toda a roupa, Heder relaxa um pouco mais, e começa a apertar seus próprios mamilos, mordendo os próprios lábios com a intenção de provocar pouco David, mesmo ele estando nesta situação, ele não estava se masturbando, estava focado, em fazer o primeiro sexo oral dele em uma mulher, mas ele queira fazer ela implorar, David beija a coxa de Heder repetidas vezes, e lentamente vai se aproximando de sua vagina com sua língua. Heder percebe que ele está enrolando. Ela segura o cabelo de David com força e bate em seu rosto com a mão aberta, um tapa que fez barulho, e excitou mais ainda Heder, tanto que seu ânus pisca. David percebeu esse fetiche da garota, e decide usá-lo ao seu favor.

\- Por favor, me bate mais...  
Heder finge que não ouviu.  
\- O que? Eu não entendi direito.  
\- Por favor... Bate com força no meu rosto.  
Heder ficou louca nesse momento, tudo o que ela queria era dominar um homem para ela fazer sexo, e parece que ela consegui tão facilmente.  
Heder começa a dar repetidos tapas no rosto de David, enquanto ele começava a chorar de dor. Já enlouquecendo com o tesão, ela pega o rosto do garoto e crava ele contra sua própria buceta, obrigando ele a abrir a boca para respirar, e respectivamente chupa-la. David começa a passar a sua língua na superfície da linda buceta de Heder, que geme loucamente, sem medo dos vizinhos ouvirem ela, ele querendo evitar que alguém a ouça, pega sua mão direita e vai esfregando Heder da buceta até a boca, para que ela chupasse seus dedos molhados com o seu próprio suco. O calor no local é muito excitante para Heder, e David começou a se entregar para os seus lados sujos de seus fetiches secretos, o cheiro de suor e sexo, excitava mais ainda os dois, e o garoto inocente começa a querer mais e mais diversão. David passa a sua os seus dedos da mão esquerda na buceta molhada de Heder, para lubrifica-los e enfia-los no ânus de Heder, a sensação de estar com os dedos dentro do cu de Heder é bom para David, a cada lambida que ele dava, o cuzinho de Heder fechava mais forte, e enlouquecia, por todos os motivos que o jovem estava fazendo a ela. Heder já estava quase comendo a mão de David que estava dentro de sua boca por mais de 4 minutos, seus mamilos quase sendo esmagados por ela mesma, o desejo de Heder ser passiva por um momento estava finalmente sendo realizado, já que ela era sempre quem dava prazer, e quase nunca recebia prazer daqueles com ela transa, mas ela finalmente ira gozar dentro da boca de alguém, não importa quem, ela queria apenas que alguém recebesse seu delicioso suco direto de sua buceta dentro da boca. David percebe que ela está quase tendo um orgasmo, assim ele decide deixar as coisas mais rápidas. Ele começa a chupar sua buceta com mais intensidade, tentando fazer com sua língua entre dentro dela repetidas vezes, com o dedo que está dentro de seu ânus, começa a fazer movimentos circulares, e vai tentando enfiar mais fundo ainda. Enquanto isso Heder está indo a loucura, engasgando com os dedos de David dentro de sua boca, e socando seus peitos com suas mãos trêmulas.  
David percebe sente um gosto diferente em sua boca, não era ruim, mas era diferente. Ao olhar para Heder, ele percebe que seu rosto expressa satisfação, já havia um bom tempo que alguém chupa ela, obviamente não foi a melhor coisa que já lhe aconteceu, mas foi o suficiente para fazer Heder gozar. Heder recupera um pouco de sua consciência, e vê ele ainda não engoliu.  
Heder levanta e pega agressivamente o cabelo de David  
\- Engole.  
David estava tentando não engolir, pois achava isso nada higiênico, mas com esse pedido dela, ele não pode evitar. Ele engole

\- Isso, bom garoto...

\- Eu fui bem? Vo..você , gostou?  
Heder não responde, ela está apenas deitada no sofá totalmente desfigurada e ofegante.  
\- Você está bem? Eu te machuquei?  
\- Ah.... Você foi ótimo... Agora.. vamos para o meu quarto, fazer isso direito.

Heder segura a mão de David, e vai o guiando para o seu quarto, ela abre a porta e empurra David, que cai deitado na cama. Heder tira uma meu sutiã, dando a visão linda de seus seios brancos como a neve, além de uma cicatriz que ela tem em seu mamilo esquerdo, uma perfuração. 

\- “Jesus, ela é tão linda.” Pensou David olhando fixamente para o corpo nu dela.

Heder se aproxima de sua cama, e sobe em cima de David, e segura seu pau para colocá-lo dente de si mesma.

\- “Puta que pariu, não acredito que vou perder minha virgindade com ela, ainda mais com uma mulher bonita e gostosa como essa.” Pensa o inocente David.

Heder então enfia o pênis de David dentro da sua buceta molhada, ele entra com facilidade, já que ela está encharcada. Heder começa a quicar devagar em seu pênis, apenas para ele acostumar com o prazer. Ela pega na mão de David e começa a chupar seus dedos novamente, enquanto David está socando nela, além de pegar a sua outra mão e enfiar dentro do ânus de Heder.

\- Você realmente adora um cuzinho, não é seu safado?  
Heder da um tapa no rosto de David, que geme.  
\- Ah garotinho, agora você vai ver.  
Heder já está acostumado a falar enquanto transa, mas David demonstra um pouco de dificuldade para falar e respirar ao mesmo tempo.  
-O... Oque eu.. fiz?..

\- Eu adoro putas que nem você, que geme por qualquer coisa...

\- Eu.. eu não sou... uma puta.  
O rosto de David está corado, e seu pau começa a pulsar um pouco, mas a intensidade da pulsação está aumentando. David está quase gozando.  
\- E.. eu.. eu vou...  
\- Eu sei...  
Heder sai de cima de David com pressa, e abaixa até o pau de David, e começa a chupa-lo insanamente. Ela abre um pouco as pernas de David enquanto chupa o pau de David, fazendo garganta profunda. Ela passa o seu dedo indicador na sua buceta, para lubrificar e enfiar no ânus de David. Ela começa a encostar no cu de David lentamente, apenas para deixar ele sem entender nada. David então percebe as intenções de Heder, e tenta falar algo, mas não consegue, tudo o que ele tenta falar é interrompido por gemidos que ele solta repetidas vezes.  
Heder consegue penetrar o seu dedo no ânus de David, agora ele já não tem argumentos, David virou a puta de Heder nesta noite. Ele começa a gemer mais alto, até que ele pega a cabeça de Heder e empurra contra o seu pau. Ela entende o que aconteceu, David gozou dentro de sua boca, ela não reclama já que era isso que ela queria, ao contrário de David, ela engole tudo por vontade própria. Ela vê o rosto desfigurado de David, ele claramente não aguenta mais, ele já está acabado por hoje, até porque ele não está acostumado em se masturbar muito, por isso não tem o costume de continuar de pau duro após gozar, muito pelo contrário, ele prefere simplesmente dormir após se masturbar. Heder tenta acordar David, mas ele já apagou em sua cama, completamente nu e ofegante após o seu primeiro encontro.

Antes de deitar na cama Heder ainda decide tomar um banho e por sua roupa de volta. Após alguns minutos ela volta ao quarto e encontra David do mesmo jeito de antes, então ela apenas deita do seu lado, já que sua cama é de casal e cabe 2 pessoas. Heder da um beijo na testa do garoto, deita ao seu lado e dorme.

Continua no capítulo 2...


	2. Mau no amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um novo dia, e outro encontro, mas cada vez David entende errado a situação...

20 de setembro, 2019

Se passaram apenas 3 dias desde o primeiro encontro de Heder e David, e eles combinaram de se encontrar novamente. Heder pediu para esperar 3 dias, pois ela tinha um teste em seu colégio para fazer na sexta feira, então ela combinou de se encontrar com ele na sexta a noite. David sugeriu um restaurante que ficava perto de sua casa, e Heder concordou com a ideia.   
Na noite de sexta ele estava arrumado para encontrá-la, usando uma calça jeans, com um casaco por cima e uma blusa vermelha por baixo, uma roupa um tanto quando padrão para um encontro. Ele então espera sua então “amada’ chegar, ele vê um carro preto parando em frente ao restaurante, e dele desce a menina, usando um short curto, e uma blusa de manga comprida, junto de algumas pulseiras que ela usa, seu cordão e uma mochila, ele apenas não entendeu o porquê da mochila, talvez ela estava estudando, e da escola foi direto para o encontro s. Era um encontro de amigos para comerem um hambúrguer ou algo mais simples, nada muito caro, já que os dois não podem gastar tanto dinheiro.   
Heder então se aproxima de David, ele estende a mão para cumprimenta-la, Heder ri da cara de David  
\- Ahh... Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?  
Heder não responde, apenas pega na mão de David e o puxa para mais perto. Ela o beija. David parece ter ficado mais animado com isso.  
\- Era isso que você tinha que fazer, animal.  
\- Ah sim, desculpa.  
As bochechas de David ficam um pouco coradas, ele desvia o olhar para baixo, ao mesmo tempo que sua voz fica um pouco fina. Heder morde o próprio lábio.  
\- Puta merda garoto, como você consegue ser tão fofo?  
David fica mais envergonhado, pois está acostumado a ouvir essas coisas de sua mãe e amigas que realmente acham ele fofo, não de uma garota que ele conhece a 1 semana, mas ele se esqueceu do detalhe que eles já transaram 1 vez, e que foi em apenas 3 dias de conversa, então ele não se surpreende com a intimidade que Heder força as vezes, e muito pelo contrário, ele ama o jeito que Heder é com ele, o deixa mais excitado e com vontade de enfiar o seu pau na boca de Heder.   
\- Heder, você não quer ir comer?  
\- Pra falar a verdade, eu queira é te comer, não tô com fome, você que tá enrolando a noite.  
Após ouvir isso o coração de David dispara, ele não esperava por essa. Ele tenta dizer a ela palavras que estão saindo emboladas de sua boca macia.  
\- Então... Va..vamos pular a janta.. e ir para algum lugar legal...  
\- Por favor.  
\- Você.. já tem ideia de onde quer ir?  
\- Adivinha  
\- Ah.....   
\- Pra um motel né seu imbecil  
Heder se aproxima dele e coloca sua mão dentro de sua calça, acariciando deu pau. David solta um leve gemido.  
\- Meu Deus, já vai gemer igual a puta que você é?  
\- Desculpa, é que eu não tava pronto. Vou me segurar a partir de agora pra não gemer.  
Heder segura o pau de David com mais força.   
\- Você nem tente pagar de santinha, eu amo ouvir você gemendo, e vou gostar mais ainda quando o gemido for pra implorar pra eu parar.  
Ela ri. David ainda está assustado com a situação, mas secretamente ele quer que ela faça mais dessas coisas com ele.  
Os dois então decidem pular o jantar e ir logo para a parte do sexo. Eles pegam um táxi para o motel mais próximo que apareceu no gps. Dentro do táxi, Heder já estava beijando David, quase chupando seu pau na frente do motorista.  
-Ah, que merda Heder, espera a gente chegar no motel.  
Diz David querendo pagar de santo, mas ele queria é comer ela ali mesmo. Heder então se aproxima da orelha de David e sussurra   
\- Sua boca diz para eu parar mas seu pau diz o contrário.  
Heder começa a mastubar David, dentro do Táxi. Ela arria um pouco sua calça, e começa a esfregar sua mão em seu pau. David está extremamente excitado, pois a situação em que eles se encontram, a ideia de estar fazendo isso onde não deveria excita muito o jovem David. Heder sussurra para David  
\- Você não disse que iria se controlar para não gemer? Agora é a hora, você não pode fazer barulho algum, caso o contrário o senhor ali irá perceber o que estou fazendo e eu terei que parar. Você não quer que eu pare né ?  
David não responde.  
\- Garoto você não me provoca, se não fosse por esse senhor na nossa frente eu enfiaria minha mão no seu cu para tu nunca mais me ignorar.  
Ela sabe que está sendo difícil David não gemer, pois ele geme por qualquer coisa, e agora vai precisar se concentrar em não gemer e falar.  
\- Vou perguntar de novo, você quer que eu pare?  
\- N... Não...  
\- Que bom porque eu não iria parar de qualquer jeito. Tô loca pra enfiar minha língua no seu rabo.  
\- Para.. de falar besteiras.  
\- Ahh, você acha mesmo que eu não vou comer a sua bunda?  
Ela ri um pouco  
\- Aiai, garoto insolente.  
Heder continua masturbando ele no carro, e provavelmente ele irá gozar, pois está com bastante engarrafamento está noite. David tenta dizer algumas palavras.  
\- E...e.eu..  
\- Já sei querido. Há sei muito bem  
Heder aproxima sua boca do pênis de David, começa a chupa-lo para ele gozar em sua boca. David já não aguentava mais tanta tesão, e agora ela decide chupar ele, obviamente, David termina dentro da boca de Heder, que engole tudo com o maior prazer. Ela começa a lamber os dedos cheios de porra, e os dois sentem que podem ficar a noite inteira, vendo ela bebendo a porra de David. Ele se aproxima do ouvido dela.  
\- Obrigado  
Ele beija a bochecha dela, que devolve com outro.  
\- Agora, será que eu posso fazer isso em você?  
\- Ah meu querido, eu também quero muito ver sentir seus dedos dentro de mim, mas eu não consigo me controlar, você sabe que eu fico gemendo muito alto e que o senhor ia perceber esse nosso ato de indecência.  
\- Entendo, ok eu possa esperar, mas a primeira coisa que eu quero fazer é te masturbar. Ok?  
\- Estamos de acordo.  
Após alguns minutos dentro do carro, os dois finalmente chegam no motel, Heder dá uma nota de 20 reais (einheiro utilizado no Brasil), e os dois descem do carro. Heder diz  
\- Escuta querido, deixa que eu resolvo isso tudo ok? Você nunca veio num lugar desses e vai ficar perdido.  
\- Tudo bem, eu espero   
Eles entram no motel, David está atrás de Heder que está alugando um quarto. Ela pega as chaves com a recepcionista e vão em direção ao quarto onde os dois passarão a noite. Eles entram e Heder tranca a porta e acende as luzes.  
\- Ei David  
\- Hum?  
\- Aquela moça não é uma gracinha?  
\- Quem?  
-. A mulher que nós atendeu   
\- Ah sim, sim ela é bonita  
\- Bonita? Ela é uma delícia, eu estava quase estrupando ela lá.  
\- Que? Como... Como você iria estrupar ela?  
-Hum... Isso você vai descobrir outro dia.  
David fica com um certo receio do que está por vir. Mas se mantém firme.  
\- Não quer chamar ela não?   
\- OQUE?   
O rosto de David fica corado instantaneamente.  
\- Hahaha, estou brincando meu amor, mas bem que eu gostaria.  
\- Eu.. eu não sei.  
\- Claro claro, eu sei que você não quer comer 2 mulheres ao mesmo tempo.  
\- Não, não é que eu quero, é só que eu acho que eu não estou pronto pra isso.  
\- Ah sim, claro. Agora, oque você ia fazer mesmo?  
\- Oque eu ia... Ah, sim, te masturbar.  
\- Ah garoto isso você não se esquece né?  
Ela se aproxima dele e da um tapa em seu rosto.  
\- Vadio  
David segura os braços de Heder, e a joga com força na cama, ele começa a morder o pescoço de Heder, que está gemendo incontrolavelmente.  
\- Olha só... Ahh.. AH! Você está diferente do nosso primeiro encontro.  
\- Isso é bom?  
\- Muito. Continua seu puto.  
David começa a beijar a boca de Heder, dessa vez ele está por cima e ela está sendo submissa a ele. Com sua mão esquerda ele está massageando os peitos de Heder, e com a outra está acariciando a vagina dela. Ele decide ir mais a baixo, Ele tira a blusa de Heder e começa e beijar o seu sutiã, descendo mais a ainda e beijando seu corpo da boca a buceta, David desabotoa o short de Heder e o tira. Ela já não estava usando calcinha, então menos 1 preocupação para ele. David passa sua língua por toda a buceta de Heder, que está gemendo e perdendo sanidade.   
\- Porra David, como você já está tão bom nisso?  
\- Eu não tô bom em nada, você que é uma cadela e goza por qualquer coisinha.  
David estica seu braço em direção ao rosto de Heder, e lhe dá um tapa. David consegue sentir que sua buceta ficou mais molhada.  
\- Então você gosta de tomar porrada?  
Heder já não tem mais condição nenhuma de continuar uma conversa civilixada, por conta de estar muito excitada, ela tenta falar.  
\- Sim, sim, sim... Sim. Me bate... Mais forte.  
David está masturbando Heder com seus dedos, penetrando eles em sua buceta, fazendo repetidos movimentos circulares com eles. Ele se aproxima de seu rosto, e começa a bater nela, não com a intenção de agredi-la, mas com a intenção de fazer ela ficar mais e mais excitada. A cada tapa, a buceta de Heder fica mais molhada e parede que suga os dedos de David para mais fundo.   
\- Sua vadia.  
\- Ah..   
Heder já não aguentava mais, goza na mão de David. Ela ficou completamente desfigurada, respirando fundo, parece que ela correu uma maratona. David pega a sua mão gozada, e bota na boca de Heder.  
\- Lambe.  
Heder começa a lamber os dedos de David que estão molhados com o fluido vaginal dela mesma.   
\- Ehh. Eu sou uma delícia, não é?  
\- ...  
\- Oque aconteceu com meu garotinho tímido? A alguns dias você estava tremendo ao me ver pelada.   
\- Não sei... Só achei que você gostaria que eu mostrasse mais interesse em você, pra falar a verdade eu ainda estou tímido, só tô tentando não desviar o olhar de você.  
David olha para baixo.  
\- Você acabou de desviar o olhar.  
O rosto de David fica um pouco corado.  
\- ...Desculpa...  
\- Hahahaha, garoto, você é uma figura.  
\- Não sei como devo te responder.   
\- Eu sei, vamos fuder.  
Heder levanta da cama e vai até sua mochila, ela pega uma camisinha.   
\- Oque é isso?  
\- Camisinha, de silicone!  
\- Ah sim, mas porque ser de silicone importa?  
\- Ah garoto, você vai ver.  
Ela volta para a cama, e manda David deitar, mas ele não aceita.  
\- Heder, eu gostaria de “ficar no comando” essa noite, pra compensar a última noite, que você fez tudo sozinha.   
Ela gostou do que ouviu. Heder sempre que transa, é a ativa, ela se preocupa mais em dar prazer para seu parceiro, ou parceria, ou parceiros e parceiras do que ela mesma, ela carrega o fardo de ser ativa, mas essa noite, ela finalmente ira transar sem se preocupar com nada, apenas ficar deitada e de pernas abertas enquanto David come ela.  
Heder deita na cama, levanta suas pernas, estica seu braço para cima, fazendo com que os seus peitos ficassem mais moles e flexíveis, e morde o lábio, apenas esperando o pau de David entrar fundo em sua buceta.  
David vê a cena e sente vontade de gozar apenas em olhar ela, ele se abaixa um pouco, com a intenção de chupa-lá.   
\- Espera, você vai me chupar denovo?  
\- Ah, sim?  
\- Porra David, me come logo caralho, para de enrolar.  
\- Sim senhora...  
Ele segura nas pernas de Heder que estavam levantadas, e aproxima o sue pau da buceta de Heder.  
\- Espera.  
\- Porra, oque foi agora?  
\- Eu te dei uma camisinha para usar, bota logo   
David estava torcendo para que ela tivesse esquecido da camisinha.  
\- Garoto anda logo, olha como eu estou molhada, bota logo essa merda, e em come. É difícil?  
\- É  
\- O que?  
\- Ah... Eu, eu não sei colocar uma camisinha.  
Heder não responde nada. E ele também não fala nada. Parecia que David queria de jogar da janela depois dessa   
\- HAHAHAHHAHAHA!!  
\- Para de rir...  
\- HAHAHA! NÃO! HAHAHA  
\- Porque você não bem aqui e coloca essa porra em mim então?  
\- Ah, ok...  
Ela levanta, e se aproxima dele. David vê que ela lacrimeja, ela literalmente chorou se rir dele, pelo fato de não saber colocar uma camisinha. Ela abre a embalagem, e bota com facilidade, pois o pau de David está duro como rocha.   
\- Puta merda, seu pau...  
\- Oque que tem?  
\- Tá duro demais.  
\- É, logo logo vai estar dentro de você, deita logo do jeito que você estava.  
Heder se deita novamente, na mesma posição. Ele se aproxima dela, passa o seu pau pela sua buceta e o coloca dentro. Os dois gemem fortemente.  
\- Ah, porra David... Você ... Não sabe...Ah!  
Enquanto ela falava, David começou a se mexer.   
\- Deixa eu... Ah.. falar.  
\- Pode falar.. não tô te impedindo de fazer nada.  
\- Ahh!! Desgraçado.   
Ela estica a mão, e tenta dar um tapa nele, mas não consegue, ela não tem mais coordenação motora para mirar onde sua mão vai acertar. David percebe essa tentativa miserável dela, e decide revidar. Ele começa a socar mais forte o seu pau dentro dela, e a dar tapas em seu rosto. O rosto de Heder começa a ficar corado, como se ela estivesse com vergonha de David. Nesse momento ficou visível para todos, essa noite eles trocaram de papéis, Heder virou a puta, e David o dominante, eles amaram essa troca, e mesmo depois de tudo isso ela ainda não acredita nisso. Heder começa a gemer mais alto, e fala:  
\- Ah... David, eu vou ... vou gozar...  
Ele então tira o seu pau de dentro dela, e começa a chupa-lá, ao mesmo tempo que enfiou 3 dedos dentro dela. Ela goza com força na boca de David, que sobe para a boca dela, e a beija, dando um pouco do próprio fluido vaginal para ela.  
\- Você é tão deliciosa!  
\- ...Ehh... Eu sei...  
\- Agora minha vez.  
David tira a camisinha do pênis e bota ele na boca de Heder, que por instinto, começa a chupa-lo. Ele começa a soltar leves gemidos, e goza dentro da boca de Heder. Ela engole, a goza dos dois.   
\- Que delicia...  
\- Eu até bebo sua goza, mas a minha eu passo...  
Enquanto Heder chupava David, ela começou a se masturbar, e fala para ele   
\- Eu quero mais...  
\- Porra, mais?  
\- Você não ?  
Eles olham para o pau de David. Está duro.  
\- É, vamos denovo.  
\- Sim, por favor.  
Eles transam de novo, e de novo, e de novo. Gozam várias vezes na mesma noite. Chegaram em um ponto que Heder já não consegui ficar mais em pé, e David não gozava mais, saia apenas uma pequena gotícula de seu pau quando gozava. Após 1 hora fudendo sem parar, eles decidem parar e dormir. Enquanto eles adormeciam, David diz  
\- Eu... Te amo...  
Ela finge que não ouve. Ele então adormece. Ela pensa.  
\- Merda ...

Continua no capítulo 3...


End file.
